(miracle)
by bleachreader615
Summary: First story! Hope you enjoy! Katara and zuko know each other because of school. She's been in love with him for a long time now, but how is she going to tell him?


**author's note : Hi! It's the first time I'm writing so don't judge my story...please review! FYI I'm french so it might not be perfect. One shot...**

**This story happens in 2014-2015, in other words it's a modern love story. I tried having a part for all characters I know to be present in the story. Zutara!**

**Nesha1, if you'r reading this I loved the story your love! I love u! please review…3**

* * *

**_Mirakel_**

_(miracle)_

_Zuko's morning_

That morning a tall, strong and black haired young man woke up like every other person would. He got out of bed to go to the bathroom to take a normal and hot shower. "_Ahh, a shower before school wouldn't hurt!" _He said aloud before turning the water on.

Today was his last day of high School. The teenager was very excited to finish and start college. Especially his father. They were living in the richest city because his father was the biggest contractor of almost all the country. Zuko's mother was a house wife before she was kidnapped. For years the tall boy looked for his mother alone and finally lost hope, than abandoned.

The dark brown haired boy's sister was never there for him nor to help him. She never cared for him and their mother. This black haired younger woman was careless and heartless for everything but to be exactly like her father.

He was finally going to leave home and start his own life after summer but he was hopping to leave sooner. In the end, Zuko wasn't going to be controlled by his father, Ozai nor by his younger sister, Azula.

When he finished his morning shower, the strong teen went downstairs to prepare himself a bowl of cereal and tow toasts. However, he was interrupted by his dominating father. "_So! A few more months and you'r gone! It'll better and quieter without you foulin' around." _Ignoring him the young man ate his small and simple breakfast and went out in direction of his school.

His sister was following three metres behind him. Annoyed, he decided to stop and wait for her. "_Why are you stopping, Zuzu? Is something bothering you?"_ She grinned and said an irritated and cold voice. "_Why'r ya followin' me?"_ The 17 years old teenager said without facing her just to make things worst. "_Well, Zuzu... You'r in a bad mood for you'r last day!"_ The careless woman said continue to provokeZuko. "_I'm not in a bad mood, and _**_stop callin' me "Zuzu" It's annoying!_**_" _The short tempered man screamed thinking she would stop. "_I just wanted to walk with you till you get to you'r classes. Besides, you'r my brother, I'm not gonna let you walk alone on you'r last day of school."_ The angering sister said at last. She was looking away to hide her happiness written all over her face.

Later, they arrived at school and quickly went to class. But, with a friend...

* * *

_Katara's morning_

"**_Katara! Katara! C'mon, breakfast is ready!_**_"_ A young warrior yelled from the kitchen hopping his sister would hear him. "**_Alright! I'm coming, just a sec!_**_" _The slightly darker skinned, long haired young woman shouted from the bathroom upstairs.

Katara also lost her mother, but in a plan crash. The next day everyone knew about it and she was the worst to react. Their father is at the war in Iraq so their living with their grandmother, Kanna. Sokka, her big brother, is in the cadets. He wants to be like his father as well ; a brave and loved warrior.

When the teenager came to prepare her full breakfast to be in form for her last day, she said to everyone "_Hi grangran! Hi Sokka!" _"_My, you'r in a good mood today!" _The woman said surprised. "_Yeah, what's up?"_ The strong man said his mouth full of bacon. "_I told you! It's my last day of school, in other words, it's the ball in one _**_week!_**_"_ She said jumping in the air and clapping her soft hands. "_Oh! That's right, we have to buy you a dress, don't we?" _The elder woman said sitting next to her granddaughter.

As soon as she was done, Katara rushed out of the house for school.

On her way there, she saw Zuko and his sister argue. Gasping, the girl hid herself behind a building not far from them. Luckily for her they didn't noticed her. I'm gonna be in so much trouble... She thought blushing. If he discover I'm here, I'm gonna be in so much trouble! The nervous gal was thinking this because she new she would act weird and blush a lot. Nevertheless the blushing teen new she would be late so she had to catch up to them.

"**_Hey!_**_ Wait up!"_ Shouted the student running towards them. "_Oh, hi, Katara!" _Zuko replied surprised to see a friendly face. "_Well, Zuzu...You didn't told me you had a girlfriend..." _His irritating sister mumbled to his ear. "_Shut up, she's not my-" _Told Azula aloud but he was cut off. "_Ok, ok, sheesh! I was just teasing...I guess you won't be alone after all." _She said walking away from him.

"_Hi. So...How are you feeling today?" _Katara said blushing even more. How are you feeling? seriously? I'm an idiot! "_I'm fine, you?"_ He answered with a soft and gentle voice. "_Humm, I'm, hum, excited! I suppose." _The long haired teenager chuckled. "_Why'r you so happy?" _He asked with a lifted eyebrow. Before answering, she looked at him as if he knew nothing and rapidly looked away before the charming man could see her.

"_It's the ball in one week. You forgot?"_ "_I think I did forgot..." _The tall and strong young man remembered and said to the younger girl. "_I'm excited as well, I just forgot, that's all. Are you ready? I mean, you must already have a companion and a dress, right?_"He asked hiding his curiosity. "_Nope! Still have to buy my dress and find a companion. I don't really care if I'm alone though." _She said looking in front of her showing nothing more than happiness. "_What?!" _Zuko exclaimed aloud. "_Hmm?" _Katara looked up to watch him blush slightly. What was that?! She thought. "_Hum, sorry. Nevermind" _The athlete said shaking his head. I can't believe that woman has no one. She is beautiful!

When they arrived at their school they all went to their locker. The three students took their books and quickly went to class. Katara and Zuko were both in the same classes that year and the brown haired gal fell in love with him.

* * *

_After school_

When the day was done Azula went home right away, but not her big brother. Zuko hurried to Katara's locker that was unfortunately already gone. He ran to where they were walking that morning hopping she wasn't far.

The student eventually found her close to the woman's home where Sokka was waiting for his sister. The precipitating teen stopped the brown haired girl and said exhausted "_Katara! W-would you go to the p-prom with me?" _He was sure she would say "yes" and be thrilled, but it wasn't like that. "_I-I-I'm not sure I-" "I mean it's ok if you don't wanna go with me..." _Katara was cut off and unsure. _"_**_No!_**_" _She shouted_. "I mean, no that's not what I meant. I would love to go with you, Zuko. It's just-"_ She was cut off again and tiered to repeat herself. "_I'm not you'r type."_ The handsome young man said disappointed looking down.

Frustrated, the slightly darker skinned woman jumped in his arms and kissed him. "_I-I don't understand. I thought you might not go with me." _He said confused and blushing. "_You didn't let me finish!" _Katara said with a little bit of anger in her voice. "(sigh) _As I was saying, I will go with you. Only if it's ok with my brother."_ She finally told him. "_What?! What kind of brother is that? And who is he anyway?" _The tall teen asked even more confused.

"_The protective kind!" _A voice from nowhere appeared. "_And my name is Sokka, by the way. Katara, you will always be my little sister but now you'r older and I can't protect you forever. This is you'r decision."_ Her big brother said very maturely for the first time in forever. "_Thank you, Sokka." _She said smiling at him with the softest of voice.

* * *

_The dress and the prize_

_"Oouh! Look at this one, it's pretty!" _grangran said looking at an old dress from the 60's. Katara watch the dress with a disgusted look and said "_Yeah...I don't think I would fit in..."_ "**_Haaahaha! This dress is hideous!_**_" _Sokka laughed and almost screamed in the shop. "_Sokka!" _The woman turned and shut her brother up. "_It's ok if you don't like it, Katara. We are here for you, not for me." _Kanna said calmly and chuckling. "_Well...I was really into that sapphire dress earlier." _The sad young woman said gazing at another blue dress. "_Now, now! That dress was too expensive."_ Kanna repeated angrily. "_Yeah, it was like five hundred dollars or higher." _Her protective brother agreed.

"_If you really liked it, why didn't you said so earlier?_" Zuko said sneaking into the discussion. "_Because I thought it was way out of-budget" _The teenager said disappointed. "_Maybe, I could help with this little problem?"_ The generous and rich boy asked. Looking up, she exclaimed "_You would buy it for me?"_ "_If it makes you happy, yes."_ The calm teen said. Katara jumped in his arms to prove that she was grateful. "_Thank you! Thank you soooo much!" _The overly exited girl said before kissing him.

"_You realize what you just did, right?"_ Sokka said watching them kiss. "_I don't mind, really. I have plenty of money to spend, anyway." _Zuko replied.

They went back to the store where the beautiful sapphire dress was and bought it.

* * *

_The ball! : An unexpected event_

The prepared young man was anxious when he called on his girlfriend's cellphone and Sokka was the one who responded. Her brother told him that she wasn't at home. "_I thought maybe she was getting ready for the ball with you?"_

Zuko was getting more and more nervous. He was confused and thought that it might be a kidnapping like his mother. "_She might be already at the ball and forgot her cellphone." "No, her dress is still in her room, I've just toke a quick look." _The cadet said.

They both hung up to search for her. When the rich student took the stairs he heard the cruel father of his and his sister talk about a letter. What are their talking about? A letter? Who are their talking about? Ursa? Mom? The strong man couldn't stop asking questions to himself.

After hearing the name his mother, Ursa, he kept thinking it was his dad or his sister who was kipping her away from him. But when the name "Katara" was heard, the courageous teenager got out of the shadows to speak up. "_What is going on here?" "Hi, Zuzu! What are you doing here so early?"_ The cold woman said playing in her hair. "_The ball is in one hour- And what do you care anyway? _**_And stop callin' me that!_**_" _He screamed forgetting why he was here.

"_Enough!" _The furious dad shouted looking at Zuko like it was his fault. "_Zuko, do you remember Mai?" _He asked calming himself down. "_Yes…Why?"_ The impatient boy said. "_She is going to be your partner from now on."_ Ozai said making a sign for Azula's friend to enter the room. "**_No! I am not going with that insensitive bitch!_**_ I barely know her and I'm already going with Katara!" _Zuko kept screaming to his family falling apart.

_"_**_Insensitive bitch?!_**_" _Mai yelled walking little by little to slap the young man's face. "_Well I'm sorry if I'm not you'r true love or some shit like that!_**_ But this is life! _**_So, wether you come with me or you don't go at all!" "I rather kill myself than dance a slow with you. _**_I'm not going anywhere with that rich asshole!_**_" _The desperate and must frustrated boy yelled in his turn.

_"__This is going incredibly well! I'm happy you are both getting along!" _The heartless sister interrupted, grinning and said sarcastically. "**_Shut up!"_**The two young teenagers shouted at the same time at Azula. "_This is none of your business!"_ Zuko finally manage to shut his sister up. _"Oh, but this is everyone's business, Zuko."_ His father told him. "_You see, we are trying to make you fall in love with that rich and beautiful young woman. You are going to marry her. I know you don't love her nor even like her, but you'll see." _The older man explained. "_I'm not gonna do it!"_ The boy exclaimed heading to his room.

"**_Come back here! We'r not finish_**_!" _The coal-black haired woman yelled. "_Let my stupid brother go. You'll just make things even worse than they are now." _Azula said seriously to the 17 years old girl hearing a door slam. Mai pushed her friend and ran outside.

Why, Zuko? Why don't you get it? She thought as she was walking in the immense garden behind the house.

_Meanwhile_

_"__Thanks for understanding, Aang." _Katara said after a long explanation. The girl was at a friends house.

She had a call from an unknown person saying Zuko was going to marry another girl he loved and that he was hiding it from her. She believed it and ran off before the ball to explain the story to her friend, Aang. The younger boy was the only good listener she knew.

"I_t's nothing, really. I do my best." _Her best friend said smiling. _"Maybe you should talk to him. He probably called you by now. You should get ready for the ball." _ He told her cheerful and waving his hand for her to get up. _"Why would I go? I don't even feel like it!" _Katara said sadly to the boy. "_To change your mind a little. And maybe have a bit of fun."_ Aang said lifting his friend and started to dance. "_(chuckles) You'r right I should go and have some fun. Who knows, I might meet someone!"_ She stopped and went in direction of the door.

"_Wait! Where are you going?" _The playful boy asked watching Katara leaving his apartment. "**_The ball!_**_"_ She screamed running outside.

* * *

_The ball! : The apologies_

The curly haired young student reached her room to rapidly put on her dress. The bottom of the dress was a light material and the top was decorated of forms of flowers made of diamonds.

For shoes, she had a pair of black vera suede heels from French Connection Zuko offered her to wear with her black Nicole Miller purse.

She didn't had the time to prepare her hair so she had to let them as they were. "_Sokka! Please, wait, I have to go before it's too late!" _Katara said while trying to run towards Sokka's old van. "_What, where?" _The young warrior asked confused and surprised. "_Wait! I was going to search for you at the ball. Where were you?!" _He exclaimed worried. "_I'll tell you later, we don't have much time left, let's go!" _The woman demanded jumping into the van. Her brother obeyed her and went to school as quick as possible.

When she arrived she was right in time. Her blind friend was here to assist for prom. "_Hi, Toph! Have you seen Suki?" _The messy haired woman asked. "_No, I haven't SEEN her, if you know what I mean…" _The small girl said with an obvious thought. "_Umm, sorry…"_ Katara didn't meant it that way, but she was sorry. "_It's ok, I was just teasin'. No, I haven't talk to her, by the way."_ Toph responded. "_Ok, thank you anyway!" _The fifth grader said quickly walking away.

She was in the girl's bathroom to clear her head and take care of her hair, when she saw who she was looking for. "_Suki!" "Oh, wow! What happen to your hair?" _The brown haired woman said seeing the soaking wet girl's hair. "_And why are you so wet?"_ Sokka's girlfriend questioned. "_It's a long story…" _The student said her head down with sadness and some tears coming out of her eyes. "_Well… Tell me!" _The 17 years old young teenager was preparing Katara again so she could be perfect for the ball. While Suki was taking good care of her friend's hair, Sokka's sister was telling about her and Zuko. Suki was giving good advices.

_Meanwhile_

The tall man decided to apologize to Mai, he walked slowly in the garden seeing her close to the small lake. "_Mai? We need to talk…" _He said sitting next to her. "_I-I just want to say, I'm sorry. I called you a bitch and it was wrong. You deserve better than this."_

Zuko watched the ducks approach them. "_I'm still mad at you." _The young adult said upset. "_I know. Though, I don't want to apologize only for that." _The boy stood up and looked down to Mai. "_What's the other thing you want to apologize for?" _She asked looking in his golden eyes. "_I want to apologize for making a scene back there… My sister is kind of a pain in the ass and I hate my father always forcing me to do stuff I don't like." _He looked away to conceal his frustrated face. "_And I am one of the things you'r force to like?" _The young girl questioned him with a sassy behaviour. "_No! Yes! I mean,(sigh) Let me re explain… I want to go to the ball, with you. I just want you to know I'm sorry." _

Zuko wasn't sure if Katara was alright but he had to go to see for himself. "_(Sight) Fine." _The student walked passed him. Perfect! Now I can search for Katara while I'm there. The boy was happy just to think about having a chance to find her.

Heading to his car ; a black BMW M3, Zuko felt a force stopping him. It was his sister of course. "_Oh? leaving so soon?" _Azula said annoying him on purpose. "_Yes, you have a problem? Now, if I may, I have to go to the ball." _The rich man said copying his sister to provoke her. _"Tsk, have nice night…" _She said disgusted and again, sarcastically. They entered his car and went to prom.

At their arrival, the black haired strong man's heart was beating faster than his car, he was stressed out. The strong student left Mai behind without looking back to search for the love of his life, even though it had only been one week. The girl he left behind wasn't happy about it, in fact, she was jealous.

She walked to retrieve her date and mumble to his ear some mean things about the girl Zuko loved more than anything. "_Were you going to search for that stupid gal? I don't care what your dad said, but you'r not going anywhere without me. And if you even try to get me separated from you I swear you will regret it."_ _"I won't, sorry"_ The handsome teen did't know better than apologizing. He knew he had to search for Katara.

Mai was a dark, insensitive, cruel human being who always had what she wanted when younger and still today, even as second in her family, she has everything she wants. Her family is one of the richest of the city, like Azula's. Speaking of witch, the dark girl is a friend of Azula since their born. The student knows a lot of things about Zuko because of that.

The strange rich gal didn't like much so she didn't wanted to dance with Zuko nor talk with others. So they sat next to a couple french kissing like animals. _"What do want to do? You don't seem to like much, here… Why did you accepted to come here anyway?!" _Zuko was becoming more and more irritated by her. "_I don't have to answer any of those questions."_ Mai said cold as ice making all of this harder than it seems for him.

"**_Stop being a dick!_**_" _The young boy screamed a little louder than he thought, Shit, now everyone's watchin'… "_I just want a drink."_ The cold woman said without changing her tone. The man's golden eyes widened a bit. Was he free to get a drink alone, without her around? Yes, she looked away while Zuko was slowly backing up to the table of drinks and snacks.

Maybe I could take this opportunity to-(small gasp) Katara! The tall and excited man thought quickly, then ran towards the sapphire dress he remembered buying for the beautiful slightly darker skinned girl. _"Katara! Katara, I-!"_ "_Zuko?" _The teenager stopped running immediately by the sound of a familiar voice.

It was Jin. One of Zuko's ex girlfriend.

She was nice and she is still, but the young student had some problems on his own and wasn't ready for a relationship. So after a few dates, they were enjoying themselves, but Zuko dumbed her before having great feelings for her like he has for Katara. He wouldn't explain to her why he did, thinking she would be crushed by this, however somehow, she managed to take it pretty well.

This young woman has a strong personality and is a very kind and caring person. She has a big appetite and like small lovely things. Jin has long and brown hair always tied in braids.

"_Hi! How are you doing?"_ "_Good, but I'm kind of in a hurry." _Zukodidn't wanted to disappoint her, but he was really tiered of everyone getting in his way. "_Ok, sorry I bothered you…"_ Jin said turning around.

The boy was finally there, clear of all the peasants in his way.

While he was walking forward, a romantic song started, She loves that song! Zuko thought to himself. When he was very close to her, he reached slowly but impatiently at the same time for the brown wavy hair he was gazing at.

As soon as she felt a force on her left arm she rapidly turned around to face the man she wanted to see so badly. Katara then remembered the phone call and hid her happiness and her excitement by a frustrated face and sad eyes.

The strong boy on the other hand, was more than happy to see her, he was thrilled! He gazed deeply at her gorgeous ocean blue eyes, without knowing she was in pain. They didn't had the time to talk or explain anything, 'cause as soon as the song ended Katara was pushed away from him by that freak Zuko was with.

The woman he was in love with ran off, tears in her eyes, to the washroom. Her friends saw her and followed her.

Mai was right behind him before pushing Katara, but Zuko had no idea. She then walked in front of him to face the guy to make him understand that she was furious.

He stood for a few seconds and then turned around. "_Are you happy, now?"_ He said a deep voice, turning back to show her he was also very mad and upset that Katara ran away. "_Here goes my only chance,_**_ my only chance to be with her, just for one song! One dance! That's all I'm asking for, one dance with the girl I love, and you blew it away!_**"

Zuko turned again for the last time, then had put his hands in the pockets of his pants. "_I hope you'r happy…" _He said a deeper voice than before. The sad man walked watching everyone looking at him, because he screamed louder than the music.

When he left, (he went outside) they were all gazing back at Mai. She decided to follow him, she wasn't going to apologize, but explain why she was acting this way.

"_Zuko…_**_Zuko!_**_" _She shouted capting his attention. "_What!" _He abruptly said to her, rotating his head. "_I know you'r mad at me for 'blowing you'r chance away' but I couldn't let this happened." _She explained rolling her eyes. "_Why? Why would you do that? Is it because of my father?_**_ Did my father told you to keep me away from her?!_**_" _He yelled at her again, almost howling, trying not to let his tears fall. "_Stop yelling! Yes, your father wants me to keep you far from her…I'm against this plan! But we don't have any other choices, our parents wants us to be together. We can't do anything about that." _Mai continued, sitting with him.

"_Yes we can…"_ Zuko corrected. "_What?" "…Yes, we can do something about it. We can ignore what they said to us, and just, go on with our lives. I'm pretty sure ya don't want to be with me, anyway." _He cleared looking into her dark golden eyes. "_I do want to be with you…I love you, Zuko. That is why I excepted to go with you! To do this!" _She rose tense. "_Oh, I didn't know. I'm sorry…" _Zuko's eyes widened to her words. "_No, I'm the one who should be. I'm sorry, Zuko. If you want, you can go ahead and get her, I'm not worth it." _The sad student said almost crying. "_Thank you, Mai." _He ran back inside to get his girl.

The woman he already forgotten stayed and sat down in sadness and sorrow, she let everything out, sobs, cries, grief…

* * *

_The ball! : The kiss_

"_Katara what's wrong, we saw you rushing towards the washroom. What happened?"_ Suki exclaimed worried like the others. _"It's Zuko…"_ Katara told her friends crying and sobbing trying not to. "_Oh no, what's going on?" "He's here?" _Two of her friends asked.

Katara explained to them the whole story trying not to cry, or explode. She was tense and her mascara was ruined from all the crying. Her friends tried to calm her down and rearrange her makeup.

After all of this, she walked outside the the washroom and saw everyone forming a circle and watching her like they were waiting for something. Zuko was in the middle, standing and holding flowers. He was smiling at her. And then he made a sing to the _DJ, _to put the song he asked to put earlier ; _You found me_, by _The fray._

When her friends exited the washroom in their turn, they pushed her, with excitement, to walk forward. She did so, slowly walking towards Zuko. Katara wanted to hide the butterflies in her stomach, but even mad she couldn't control them.

A light pink blush was seen by everyone, followed by a shivering of anxiety and finally, a nervous smile grew on her face. She was starting to have second thoughts about that stupid phone call, Why would he be here, smiling and holding flowers, for me? Why would he do all of this, for me? I thought he was with that girl from earlier…

All of those questions were washed away when arriving to her destination. _"It took you long enough!(chuckles)"_ Zukojoked. "_Shut up… So, what happ-"_ Before she could ask, he put a finger on her lips to silence her. He then placed her arms on his shoulders, then placed his around her waist.

They began dancing, gazing in each other's eyes, he was admiring her hair and she was admiring his grin. They were in love, they were together, and this was all she needed to understand why. Without even saying a word,they both knew they were in comfort in each other's arms. Zuko's grin grew larger thinking to embrace. Then, he approach her gradually, to kiss her. She sense his lips touching her's, they smiled. They were happy.

* * *

**A/N : That's it! I'm done! My first story…Hope you enjoyed and thanks for reading. Reviews are welcome and…Yeah! Bye.**


End file.
